Intriguing Fairy
by Ka-tay's mind
Summary: What happens when a fairy finds a tiger wearing himself out? She liiiiiiiikes him. –STINCY ONESHOT


Intriguing Fairy by Ka-Tay's Mind

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Fairy Tail. IF I DID ERZA AND JELLAL WOULD'VE KISSED.

* * *

What happens when a fairy finds a tiger wearing himself out? She liiiiiiiikes him. –STINCY ONESHOT

* * *

Sting Eucliffe had always pushed himself hard when it came down to training, especially after he promised Lector that he would defeat Salamander in the Grand Magic Games. But all of that had passed, and he didn't get to keep that promise made years ago.

Said blond had been meditating in a clearing while using White Drive, trying to balance both mind and body coordination. He definitely had matured after the Games, even Rogue said so.

He felt the constant flow of magic around him decreasing, much to his displeasure as he forced out more magic to keep up the technique. His mind was set on defeating Salamander the next time they meet, and the only thing he could do now was train hard to keep up with the Fire Dragon Slayer. Rogue had left a moment ago, mumbling something along the lines of having enough training today. As usual, Frosch had followed the Dragon Slayer but his own Exceed was sitting by a tree, patiently waiting for him to finish.

"Lector, why don't you head back to the guild? If you leave now, you'll be able to catch up with Rogue." Sting said, still keeping White Drive going.

"I'll stay here until Sting-kun is finished." Lector replied matter-of-factly, not moving from his spot.

"It'll take a while, go and meet up with Rogue," Sting pressed on, using a tone that the Exceed knew. Sting was getting worried about the red Exceed, after all that happened with Minerva, he made sure to keep a closer eye on him.

"Fine, I'll see you soon, Sting-kun!" Lector grinned before flying off to the guild.

Sting let out a sigh of relief, grinning wanly as his best friend flew off. He's peace didn't last long though, as signs of fatigue began to rest on him. He struggled to maintain the flow of White Drive, gritting his teeth as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"You shouldn't push yourself that hard," A voice spoke, startling the White Dragon Slayer for a moment.

Sting turned, eyes widening at who he saw.

"Fairy. What are you doing here?" Sting asked, pushing White Drive harder as it became obvious he was running low on magic.

"It's Lucy. And I can be anywhere I want. Didn't I say it's bad to push yourself so hard?" Lucy Heartfilia retorted, placing a hand on the tree bark as she eyed the Sabertooth wizard from a distance.

Sting ignored her, "Go away, Fairy, can't you see I'm training?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, stepping forward out of the shadows cast by the tree. "I happened to pass by here on the way to the guild. Don't you know that this is Magnolia's forest?"

"I can train anywhere and anytime I want,"

"Is this all for defeating Natsu?"

Sting smirked, "Defeating Natsu will be easy, the only reason I didn't defeat him during the Grand Magic Games was because I underestimated him." Why was he telling a Fairy these stuff? His mouth was running before his mind could register what was said. "Shouldn't you be wary of a Sabertooth wizard? We may not be as scary as Minerva but we're just as strong."

Lucy shook her head and laughed.

She _laughed. _

A vein popped in Sting's head. "What?"

"Minerva's none of my concern. You just really shouldn't push yourself too hard. I've seen Natsu train, and I know, even Dragon Slayers have their limits." Lucy grinned, walking forward to Sting just as he reached his limit. The Celestial Wizard reached out a hand.

Sting eyed her hand, warm and inviting but thought otherwise. He stood up on his own, immediately feeling unstable on his two feet.

A hand wrapped around his arm and another grabbed his left hand, and a moment of silence passed. "I don't require your help, _Fairy_."

"You don't. But I want to," Lucy pressed on, ignoring the look Sting was giving her. He was half a head taller than her, so she had to tilt her head up to meet his eyes.

"Why are you out here on your own anyways? Shouldn't you be with the Salamander?" Sting sighed, tired from the training, blue eyes meeting beautiful brown eyes. Sting stopped, did he just think that? He must be going mad from fatigue. He could not, _will not_ fall for a _Fairy_. Sure, Fairy Tail is once again the strongest guild in all of Fiore, but that didn't change the fact that they were once the lousiest guild for seven years.

"Sting-kun!" Lector's voice gasped, causing both blonds to turn their head from the source of the sound. True enough, Lector, Frosch, and Rogue was there eyeing the scene between tiger and fairy. "Lector was getting worried about you, I told him otherwise. He's completely fine, Lector." Rogue smirked before whispering something that Sting had heard thanks to his Dragon Slayer hearing, "Probably more than fine."

The blond Dragon Slayer looked at his guildmates before looking at the situation on hand. He immediately shrugged the grip of the Fairy Tail mage off, a hint of blush dusting the cheeks of the blonds.

"W-Well, I n-need to return to the guild. See you guys around!" Lucy mumbled as she made her way past Rogue who nodded at her. But before the female blond could leave, she turned around and winked, "Oh and Sting, don't push yourself too hard. You too Rogue." And with that she left the clearing and into the woods.

The Sabertooth wizards stood there, silent. Until…

"She liiiiiiiiiiikes you!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"S-S-Shut up!"

Rogue smirked at his friend's tactics, causing Sting to blush a little and turn away.

"Intrigued, are we?"

Sting smirked, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Quite. She's an interesting person."

* * *

A/N: First attempt at a oneshot, not to mention a Fairy Tail one. I did a word vomit on this, meaning I really had no planning in mind, _at all._ What can I say, I was bored. I hope that I didn't make the Characters too OOC.

r&r? :)


End file.
